kingdoms_of_ekatafandomcom-20200215-history
Kendra
Write the first paragraph of your page here. Kendra A monk from the Island of peace. And a master of chi Her story Write the first section of your page here. From the island of peace Kendra is new to the whole kingdoms, and leader and such and such. Born to a poor family Kendra was a kind and loving girl, she had kind parents and she had a great mind. She loved to spend time with her friends and family exploring and dreaming about the world. Being the smartest girl in her village she was sent on a voyage to discover new lands. everything was going fine, until her ship got caught in the middle of a huge storm. She should of died that day, but alas she did not. Instead she was washed up on a beach, not knowing where she was and how she got there. A man was meditating in front of her, she asked looked up and asked him, "where am I". He did not answer, he did not great her. All he did was give her some cloths and sign her to follow him. She followed him through the mist the showered the island, to a small temple. Inside the temple where statues of gods and images that she did not recognize. He signed her to sit, so she did. He then sat down in front of her and for the first time, he spoke to her, "do you know where you are my child.". she replied, "I do not". "You are in the island of peace, a land that not many have heard of and even fewer have seen." "Island of peace?" "Yes my child, you see, this island chooses people who have a strong heart and strong mind to teach them the ways of chi." "chi?" "Oh, my child you have a lot to learn, but you have much time. I am here to Guide you on your way to enlightenment, you will learn many things and be gifted many powers, but you must do as I say at all times. Speak when spoken to, Do as I tell, respect me or you will be cast out and never return, do you understand?" "I do" "then we shall begin" He told her to go outside and collect 100 grains of sand, She could only collect one at a time, if she brought more she would have to start again. She tried, but each time she brought in more than one grain of sand, it was on her feet, in her hair, she could not compliant the task. She tried and tried, not sleeping for almost 2 days. Until finally. "You have done it my child" "what" she said weekly "one hundred grains of sand, each grabbed individually, Are you hungry?" She thought for a second, "no" "but why you have not eaten for almost 2 days" Suddenly her belly started to growl, her body clenched up and she curled up into a ball and was clutching her belly. "what's happening." "You had forgotten your needs, you where being fueled by chi, but the moment you think you needed food, you needed food. Chi is the only force a person needs. It is all we are, it is all there is. It runs through all living things and can only be achieved through meditation and self control. If you believe that you need no food. Then you need no food" So she did and, she has not eaten since then. For the next few years she followed the commands of her wise master. Learning the secrets of chi. She over time became a master of the secret arts. Until one day her master said. "child, I have taught you all I know, We are equals, In truth you are my best student." "equals master never" "yes equals, I have one last task for you, I hear whispers of a new kingdom forming. They seem open and powerful, I want you to join there ranks" "why master, Chi is all I need I desire no power." "Of course my child, but this is for the island and our way. I want you to go and teach there people the art of chi." So she did.